My Twisted Fairy Tale
by I Wish I Was A Dinosaur
Summary: Set in real life. Set with a sad tale. "I hate my Fairy Tale as it is, but how will it end?" Ino pondered as she looked at the retreating figure of her husband. "Fairy Tales seem superficial, but they're everything, but that."


All fairy tales seem wondrous right? Wrong. In my fairy tale, I won the prince somehow. I became a princess and eventually had a beautiful heir, but I had nothing.

* * *

Why would he marry me if he didn't love me?

I love him.

It didn't make sense, until it did.

I know why now. It all made sense when I spoke with the pink haired girl in the park who was dying.

* * *

I had woken up that morning pissed off at my husband as usual. When we were married, I was estatic, but it turned out to be nothing. He wakes up before I do and doesn't say a word. He arrives late at night in the early hours of the morning. I can smell the scent of another woman lingering about him always. It disgusts me. The house was starting to reek of the girl's smell, so I took a walk. It was then that I smelled the same scent. I was surprised as I walked upon a pink haired woman with green eyes—such a shockingly beautiful woman. I sat down next to her waiting to let out all my anger, when she said something.

"I'm dying, but hopefully my baby will live." The girl said. Her green eyes glistened as she pushed back a strand of her pastel pink hair. The first thing you hear from strangers wasn't normally, "I'm dying…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Aren't you sad?"

"Not in the least, my love will take care of them in every way he can." The girl smiled at me, and suddenly I felt guilty for hating my husband.

"You're not married?"

"No, in fact, he's married." The girl said with a laugh.

"What?! How can you do that to his wife?!" I shouted. She is the other woman in a relationship and feels no guilt. All my guilt is gone. I feel no pity for her.

"You don't understand, Miss. He proposed to me, but I rejected it." Why? I wondered. "I would hate for him to be bound to me on earth when I am destined for heaven." How sad. "So I made him marry a girl who I knew loved him. It would make her happy."

"Aren't you sad?" What a painful choice for her. Leave him to hold on to her or leave another woman to love him in her place. I wonder what I'd choose. I doubt I'd be so selfless.

"No, because I'm counting on her to raise the baby I'll never get to know." The girl said with a laugh. "It's a selfish deal, but if my love has a wife, she can take care of my little baby."

"Why wouldn't your husband?"

"He thinks that the baby is the reason I'm dying."

"So he hates it?"

"He hates the idea of losing me. He's blinded by rage, and as such he plans on dumping the kid on the wife I made him get." Tears slowly started falling out of her eyes. "It's really selfish of him, but in his own he loves it."

"I don't understand. He's being cruel to both the woman and the child."

"No he's not. He's giving love to the wife he doesn't love in the form of a child, and he's letting the child get loved in return. That's all I can ask for of him."

"What if you survive?"

"It's either the baby or me." The tears continued to fall from her cheeks as if betraying the girl's sweet words. She stroked her large belly with a warm motherly hand. I felt so bad for her.

"You made your choice."

"No. If I made a choice, it would be between the love I have for my love and the love of my baby. I'm letting things play and hoping I'll survive, but being a doctor myself my chances are slim." The girl swallowed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "All I'm hoping is that if I die, he'll love my little baby." Before I knew it, I was crying as well.

"I'm so sorry…" I said between sobs. "How can you be so…"

"Selfish?"

"No, this morning I was wondering why my husband doesn't come home sooner, and now I realize it's such a small disaster in view of your life." Tears flew freely down my cheeks while the girl just looked at me sadly.

"Please, don't cry. I am happy, I am. Even when I take my last breath, I don't want anyone to cry even if it's a stranger." The girl patted my back.

"Why are you comforting me? That's so twisted."

"No, it's not. Can you just do one thing for me miss?"

"Sure."

"Don't let my love know these reasons I just told you."

"He doesn't know."

"No, all he knows is that I made him get married. I'm leaving him behind alone. I chose the baby over him."

"Why?"

"He'd be sad. I want to see him smile when I look down from heaven. Please promise me?"

"I promise."

"Thanks."

"Sakura." A man walked up to us with a dark expression. Immediately I recognized the man before me. It was my husband, Uchiha Sasuke. "You shouldn't run away from the hospital when you're nearly on your expectancy date." My eyes widened at this realization. I was the girl she made him marry, and she knew. She meant for me to hear it.

"I just wanted to let a friend know something important." Things made sense at once. The girl had come here just to tell me that I shouldn't be sad.

"Ino." He nodded in my direction before taking the pink haired girl by the hand and leading her towards the hospital.

"Plus the hospital smells so sterile. I missed the fresh air." The girl laughed. All signs of tears were long gone.

"I could have opened a window."

"It's not the same."

The two bickered happily. I saw a smile. It was a smile that I'm sure I wouldn't be able to make him smile. It was a smile for her alone—the smile that I craved once upon a time, but now I don't. The very next day she had the baby. She lived for about a week, before dying, but somewhere in my heart, I knew she wasn't sad. Sakura had gotten to meet her baby, before her death that was all the girl could ask for.

* * *

Sasuke buried himself in work after that day, but he takes off Saturday to spend it with the baby girl who I am raising. Her name is Ai Chi Uchiha. Sakura named her that hoping that Ai would live to love for a thousand years. Sasuke only smiles when he looks at Ai who happens to have inherited most of Sakura's looks. Her hair is a little darker same with her eyes, but the strange pink hair and green eyes gene passed onto her. It's a smile that only Ai can make Sasuke smile. I'm happy for that. I'm happy for Sakura.

* * *

I know Sasuke will never love me, but at least I have Ai who loves me.

It's a twisted fairy tale, but it's the fairy tale that ended happily.

* * *

That's a twisted fairy tale, no?

He was another's girl's prince and forever he would be.  
His eyes would always be upon the daughter that was not mine.  
My eyes would always be upont he daughter that was not mine.  
And twistedly I was okay with that.


End file.
